disneymusicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Story: The Musical
Toy Story: The Musical is a rock musical based on the critically acclaimed Pixar film, Toy Story. The show was created by Walt Disney Creative Entertainment for Disney Cruise Line, replacing the earlier Hercules: The Muse-Ical. After a year of pre-production and workshops, it had a soft premiere on board the Disney Wonder in March 2008, with an official opening in April 2008. The show is performed in the Walt Disney Theatre, the grand showplace located on Deck 4. A land debut had been planned in the Hyperion Theater at Disney California Adventure Park in early 2011, however Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular was later extended indefinitely and no new premiere date for Toy Story was announced. The show was directed by Los Angeles-based director, Stefan Novinski, and choreographed by New York-based choreographer, Warren Adams. Throughout the 55-minute musical, there are 6 original songs, written by Valerie Vigoda and Brendan Milburn. It also features one song from the original soundtrack of the animated feature, "You've Got A Friend In Me", written by Randy Newman. Music direction and arranging was handled by Los Angeles-based music director, David O. The book was written by New-York based playwright, Mindi Dickstein, who penned the lyrics and book for "Little Women The Musical," on Broadway. Sets were designed by Los Angeles-based set designer, Sibyl Wickersheimer, costumes were created by Los Angeles-based avant garde costumer, Ann Closs-Farley, lighting was designed by New York-based designer, Jason Kantrowitz, and sound design was by Los Angeles based designer Drew Dalzell. Toy Story: The Musical, follows the film's storyline faithfully, with certain theatrical liberties taken, especially in the scenes involving the mutant toys and Sid. Order of musical numbers #You've Got A Friend In Me - Andy #That's Why We're Here - Woody and Toys #To Infinity and Beyond - Buzz, Woody and Toys #One Toy - Woody #The Claw - Little Green Aliens, Buzz, Woody and Sid #Make A Little Noise - Sid #Make A Little Noise (Reprise) - Sid #That's Why We're Here (Duet) (Reprise) - Woody and Buzz # Busted / Make A Lot Of Noise - Woody, Buzz, Sid and Mutant Toys #You've Got A Friend In Me (Reprise) / That's Why We're Here (Reprise) - Bo Peep, Woody, Buzz, Andy and Toys #Bows / To Infinity And Beyond (Reprise) - Full Company Original cast onboard Disney Wonder *Woody - Geoffrey Tyler *Buzz Lightyear - Noel Orput *Andy - Laurel Hatfield *Sid - Rachel Fischer *Rex - Mark Whitten, Wallace Shawn (voice) *Slinky Dog - Nicholas Nunez, Gabi Epstein, Blake Clark (voice) *Mr. Potato Head - Melany Carruthers, Don Rickles (voice) *Hamm - Ryan Naimy, John Ratzenberger (voice) *Bo Peep - Isabelle Kiraly *Sarge - Andre Jordan *Barrel of Monkeys - Laurel Hatfield, Jessica Vandenberg, AJ Wilson *Green Army Men - Ina Marie Smith, Todd Stroik *Buzz With Leaves - Katy Reinsel *Little Green Aliens - Andre Jordan, Isabelle Kiraly, Ina Marie Smith, Jessica Vandenberg, AJ Wilson, Jeff Pidgeon (voice) *Ptero-Janie - Ina Marie Smith *Mutant Army Man - Andre Jordan *Ducky - Katy Reinsel *Rollerbob - Laurel Hatfield *Babyhead - Todd Stroik *Legs - Jessica Vandenberg *Manhand - AJ Wilson *Swings - Mark Donaldson, Alex Saslove *Understudies - Amanda Juhl, Julie Smith Category:Musicals Category:Toy Story Category:Content